timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobel Peace Surprise
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The Time Squad, including Officer Sheila Sternwell and XJ5 this time, have to battle the now evil Alfred Nobel and his gang of infamous 19th century murderers. Plot Opening on the control room's computer, it's immediately shown that the mission is going to be about Alfred Nobel, in Sweden circa 1800. Otto explains that Nobel "Established an award that recognized people for their profound contributions to mankind and it's considered a great honor to win the Nobel Peace Prize". In the 1800's, the Time Squad arrives in Sweden and already cause trouble. A man pleasantly walks up to Tuddrussel and says "guten Morgen", who gets offended and throws the man down the well. Another man comes forward and praises Tuddrussel for throwing the local bread-maker down the well. He introduces himself as Alfred Nobel, and thinks that Tuddrussel has what it takes to win his prize. Otto doubts that Tuddrussel could with Nobel's "peace" prize, and Nobel corrects him that he's not awarding "peace" but "evil" instead. Otto tries to steer them away from the competition, but when Nobel offers Tuddrussel a million dollars to do something really evil, Tuddrussel's greed takes over and plots to do something for the money. At an award ceremony, Nobel rewards Tuddrussel with bags of money for "Blowing up the town's sewer system with a life-threatening nuclear device". In Tuddrussel's award speech he thanks Larry and Otto, and then his ex-wife Sheila. It just so happens that Officer Sheila Sternwell and XJ5 had just zapped onto the stage when Tuddrussel was making his speech, and Sheila demands for him to explain what he's up to. Tuddrussel awkwardly denies any wrong doing and asks her why they're here, and Sheila explains that they were doing a routine check up on Nobel. She adds that Nobel has had a long history of awarding prizes for different things such as "prize for the biggest watermelon and prize for the nicest smile", and she suspects that he's up to his old tricks again, no thanks to Tuddrussel. Nobel says that he's had a lot of trouble in figuring out what he wanted to do with his life, but has figured out that he wants to be evil and whips out a board with a nail in it and threatens them with it. Sheila kicks him in the gut to make him drop it and XJ5 blasts it to charred remains with his laser vision. Thanks to Tuddrussel for asking if he could still keep the money he won, the Time Squad was distracted long enough for Nobel to get away. XJ5 tracks his foot prints and leads everyone to Nobel's evil lair. They all go into the mansion and it's revealed to have been a trap, with all the doors and windows being slammed shut with metal shields. From the balcony, Nobel announces that it had been his plan to lure the Time Squad into his lair after seeing Tuddrussel's unit, and knew that Officer Sternwell and XJ5 wouldn't be far behind. He brings out his past recipients of the Nobel Evil prize that includes- Black Bart, Lizzie Borden, Jack the Ripper, Rasputin, and Mrs. O' Leery's Cow. Nobel comes forward to join them and they charge at the Time Squad. A battle ensues. Everyone manages to defeat an enemy, except for Larry who gets broken into pieces by the Cow while trying to save Otto from it. Tuddrussel's phaser is rendered useless by Jack the Ripper, and was forced to simply toss the guy across the room. And when defeating Nobel, Tuddrussel rips off XJ5's arm to hit Nobel with it. When the fighting has come to a stand still, Sheila pulls Nobel to his feet and threatens to cite him for his insubordination. Nobel declares that he's evil now and there's nothing that can be done about it. Otto chimes in to tell Nobel that being evil isn't the answer to life's problems, and that in a world that's already filled with its share of villains it would be better to appeal to the kinder aspects of human nature. He pleads with him to look deep inside and find a more gentle and peaceful man and just give peace a chance. Nobel takes the speech to heart and proclaims that from now on, he'll dedicate his life to "peace and goodness". Not only had this speech worked on Nobel, but the entire gang of murderers also, who tearfully agree to be better people. But Otto corrects them, saying it's okay for them to stay evil. The murders run off to celebrate being evil by going back to their old deeds and leaving Nobel and the Time Squad. Sheila praises Otto for doing his job, and tells him to make sure to keep Tuddrussel and Larry out of trouble. The units go their separate ways, leaving on a much more pleasant note than their last meeting with Kubla Khan. Trivia * When Larry tells Tuddrussel that the bread maker told him "Good Morning" in Swedish, he was wrong. "guten Morgen" is German. "God Morgon" is what the bread maker should of said. * It's revealed that Sheila used to go by "Sheila Tuddrussel" when she was married to Buck. * Mrs. O' Leery's Cow was voiced by creator Dave Wasson. * The dates for Nobel and the many other historical figures are wrong and while they could have all at one point lived in the same time, the times when which they did their horrible deeds don't add up. * The episode takes place in 1800, but Alfred Nobel was born in 1833, and died in 1896. The Nobel prizes were established in 1895 as part of Nobel's will and testament, but the first awards were not given out until 1902. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2